


Bakamon

by Glowmoss



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Gen, Mc is used as pillow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23040508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowmoss/pseuds/Glowmoss
Summary: The bois demand snuggleThey get snuggle,this is not an option
Comments: 1
Kudos: 95





	Bakamon

"Gah! I can't believe this!" Mammon hung his head in defeat,green switch controller hanging loosely in one hand.

"You tried beating me of all people in smash Bakamon,what'd you expect?" Levi used his tail to drop plain Lays chips into his mouth as he started another round of smash with MC or her nickname,Angus, as Satan liked to call her.

Just because she was a little on the chest heavy side and had short,curly white hair didn't make her a lamb! Her hair used to be brown before coming to the devildom! He even got her a little bell choker! Granted she still wore it,mainly because of how cold her room could get sometimes, not cause she thought it was cute!

"MC! Tell Levi I want a rematch!" Mammon shook her shoulder,crocodile tears filling his blueish gold eyes.

"Mammon you-" a tear fell and she dug her nicely trimmed nails into the couch. Damn demons and their fake tears!

"Please? I just need one more chance to win my money back! You'll beat him for me right?"

"You are so lucky your cute,Levi,toss me the controller" MC sighed, running her fingers through Mammons white hair like he was a dog.

The envy demon looked at her," how come he gets all the attention!" He slammed his controller down a bit too hard.

"Hey! Careful! Those controllers are fragile!" 

"No fair! You always Baby him!" Levi pointed at his older brother who head was now face first between her legs,Mammon turned his head to side and silently stuck his tongue out, "Oi! You bastard!"

"Can I help it if Angus thinks I'm cute? Right MC?"

"Your both cute and I-"

"Yeah but I'm cuter right?!" Leviathan stepped on Mammons back,making the older one yell in pain.

"W-well,Your both equally cute!" MC started fiddling with the bell choker around her neck out of stress.

"Dont try and coddle us! We need to know who looks better!" The avatar of envy snapped, "Your aways hanging out with him! Its totally not fair! We made a pact too you know!"

Oh no,If Levi started complaining too loudly the Asmo would wake up,mad that they were being too loud which would then cause a giant reaction of him trying to get under Mammons skin by basically sitting her in his lap! 

"Of course Levi! I'm sorry I haven't been spending as much time with you,do you want to binge watch soul eater again? I'v got some chocolate stashed away from Beel an-"

"Chocolate? And you didn't give me any?" Beezlebub accused,Poking MC right on the forhead, curse her and her bad timing! The damn door was cracked open! "I should eat you instead porkchop"

"I thought her nickname was Angus?" Mammom crossed his legs and cleaned under his nails. 

"No way! Lamb is much cuter!" Leviathan snapped back. 

"I think all of them are cute!" She quickly turned on Levis PS4 and turned on Netflix, "Beel,If you calm down I'll get a short cake from the human world!" That was all it took for him to be patting a seat next to him in front of the T.v.

"I want a triple layer strawberry,vanilla and chocolate tower ok?" 

Mc sighed as Counter identity blased from Levis surround sound system, there goes her splurging money for this week! Ah well,better to have an empty wallet than another hole in the door and a pissed off Lucifer. Mc shuddered at the mear thought,the man was down right terrifying! Between him and Satan and maybe a starving Beel.

"You cold?" Mammon asked quietly, for once as to not talk over the action with the black blood duo vs jack the ripper.

"Just a bit," Levis room was always colder due to all the eletronics he had in one spot,needed to keep the systems cool but to be honest? It felt like high school all over again, constantly cold!

"Here,And I expect to be paid yah know?" He handed her his jacket,exposing his dark arms to the world for once.

"Aw,such a doll! Thanks! Ill give it back later ok?" His jacket,while not as long Lucifers nor as puffy as Beels it felt just right to keep her warm, not to mention it kept most of her legs warm.

"Yeah,just be sure yah wash it,ok? I dont wanna smell like a stink'en h-human!" 

"Sh! Here come the witch hunter!" Levi hissed, MC played with his hair to settle him down. Mostly pulling at the baby hairs on his neck,that nearly put him out cold.

"Heyyyy,do me too!" Mammon whinned,With one hand behind her to play with lavander hair another dove into blanc,for 'demons' these guys acted more like a bunch of puppies.

"You are so," Levi yawned, "whiny,get your own human"

"Levi,you have a long raid in the morning go to sleep,I'll make sure everything is turned off ok?" She could feel him nodding 'ok' into her shoulder before letting sleep consume him.

One down,two to go!

"Heh wha-what a baby,fall'en asleep so," Mammon yawned and rested his head on MCs right leg, "soon, sleep is for the weak" 

"You go to sleep to, we're going to go finish paying off all that dept you owe, we arent even half way down the list"

"Awww man" he buried his cheek ontop of her leg and nodded off.

"Hey,Mc, you want one?" Beel asked, MC turned her head to him,thinking it would be some sweet or snack,well she was right about one thing," its a soul stick,kinda like the ones in the anime, only the soul is in stick form"

"Beel, thank you for sharing but I can't really move my hands at the moment, you go right ahead!"

"But I want you to try it! They're good!" 

Ooh no, he was looking up at her with those 'puppy' eyes Mammon gave her when he wanted something really bad. 

"W-well you'll have to feed it to me"

"Really? say 'ahhhh' " something warm and wiggly but solid and sturdy sat on her tongue.

"T-Thanks" MC could almost feel Lucas disapproving look,oh how she missed the little doggie!

"Good right?" He shifted on his side and rested his head on her other leg then pull out another box, "this stuff always helps me fall asleep faster"

"Thats good!" God she wished she had some water to wash this down with!

"But it doesnt seem to be helping for some reason" he frownd at the box and threw it into Levis trashcan,which was across the room,nice shot.

"Its probably cause your stomch is so unsettled,you eat like twenty different things back to back so maybe thats why?"

His tummy growled, "maybe"

"If you want I can try and sooth it,I hear stomch rubs really help"

An orange head settled into her lap,Beel rasied his shirt,"if you want to I guess"

"My hands might be a bit cold and- woah your hot!" It felt like she was petting a small heater! Maybe this was why he was hungry all the time,his stomach was basically a fernus!

"Mmm" it only took a few strokes for him to pass out just like the rest of his brothers.

Well,atleast nothing chaotic had happened! But now she was stuck with three men twice her size,trapping her. Not to mention her leg was starting to go numb but how could she move? They were all so cute! Curled up like this! Oh she wanted to take a picture! 

Her phone was just a few inches out of reach! "Hmh!" MC grunted straining her fingers to no avile. 

"Ruri-chan~" Levi muttered into her back,it felt weird,no one had ever gotten this close to her before, let alone such physical contact! She- wait,where they leaning?

Yes! Yes they were!

Landing on the cold ground Levi moved his arms higher up above her hips while Beel woke up with a groan.

"...so fussy"

"Ah Beel can you help me up please?" Mc really didn't want to sleep on the floor.

"Hm? No way, to comfy" stealing a body pillow from Levis...bed or bathtub whatever he called it! Beel did her a favor and placed the pillow under her and Levis head before taking his large jacket off and throwing it over her. He then finally laied himself on the long pillow and was out cold without another word.

"Thanks?" 

"Not on my watch,move over Beel" Mammon scooted his way up her body like an inch worm and buried his head on her stomach. She flushed,physical contact was new but skin on skin? She could feel his cheek on her tummy!

"M-mammon,please move my shirt down,I don't like having my belly exposed" MC whispered,Levi was a light sleeper according to Satan, he had trained himself to hear his notification chime for all his systems.

"....my human" she shuddered something fierce! She could feel his lips right below her belly button! 

"...my humen' get yer own"

Oh god her heart! How could she say no to that? And thats how Asmodeus found them,all snuggled up together like a dog pile.

"Wha- thats not fair! I want to snuggle with MC too!"

"Ow you stepped on my hand!"

"Beel you drooled all over Ruri-Chan!"

"Hungry..."

"DON'T EAT MY PILLOW!"

MC sighed,so much for a chaotic free day.


End file.
